


Enough

by Haruka_1224



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, one-sided YukiLisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_1224/pseuds/Haruka_1224
Summary: Everyone knows that Imai Lisa has a giant crush on Minato Yukina. Everyone but Yukina, that is."Even if Yukina would never love her, even if Yukina saw all this as the devotion of a good friend… it was more than enough for Lisa. She had her smile, and there was nothing else she could ever want. Wasn’t that what love was really about, finding happiness in the happiness of another?"





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am instead of going to sleep, despite having an event on the next day. Hopefully, it is coherent enough to be an enjoyable read.  
> Do leave any comments if you have them, they really make my day! Also, feel free to fangirl with me about Bandori on Tumblr (@megapieceoftrash)!

Minato Yukina was probably the densest girl in the world; it was the only plausible explanation as to why she hadn’t noticed Lisa’s stupidly gigantic crush on her yet. Lisa wasn’t the best at hiding it and had made several slip-ups over the years, yet Yukina never once stopped to question her.

It didn’t even take the rest of Roselia more than three weeks to figure it out. In fact, Ako had casually asked her about it just six days in to regular band practice, sending poor Rinko into a panic as she said, “A-Ako-chan! Th-this isn’t so-something you should a-ask so directly!”

Laughing, Lisa had avoided the question by presenting them with cookies and chatting about how tough practice was. Sayo was quite the slavedriver, and Yukina expected nothing less than perfection, much to the stress of the other girls. Moving along with the changed subject, neither of them ever brought it up again. However, it was clear that neither of them had forgotten it; they were just kind enough not to grill her on what she didn’t want to talk about.

They did not know yet, that Lisa was satisfied with the relationship she shared with Yukina. In her darkest nights, it was Lisa who was by her side, holding her hand and drying her tears. It was Lisa who knew her secrets, it was Lisa who was the first to read, and then hear, the songs that she wrote, it was always Lisa, and it was enough.

Even Sayo, distant, robotic, secretly kind-hearted Sayo, managed to figure it out for herself. In fact, she assumed that it was an understanding everyone had without needing to speak of it, that Lisa and Yukina were a couple. It was three weeks into regular practices that Sayo casually mentioned it, and it had been incredibly awkward to explain to her that they were just childhood friends.

“There is nothing between Yukina and I,” Lisa had said immediately, almost defensively.

Sayo’s eyebrows nearly disappeared from her forehead in shock and disbelief, and it took her a few moments to gather herself.

“I see. Pardon my mistake, Imai-san,” she said, retreating back into her robotic shell, “It will not happen again.“

“Ah, it’s not your fault,” Lisa had rushed to reassure her, “Yukina and I are really close friends, after all.”

Sayo raised an eyebrow, obviously not quite buying into it, but decided not to pursue. “See you at practice later, Imai-san.”

With an awkward smile, Lisa had agreed, relieved that at the very least, Sayo had not said that in front of Yukina. She might not have understood where the assumption was coming from, dense and emotionally inept as she was, but Lisa did not want to risk anything putting questions in Yukina’s head. Those questions might lead her down the right path, putting their friendship at risk depending on the way she reacted.

She was happy just to be by Yukina’s side. It would be perfectly fine if nothing ever changed.

 

It was pretty common knowledge for many of the girls in the dance club, too. They had even asked her about it, just before Roselia really started going off, because Lisa was running around for Yukina more than usual.

“Lisa-chan,” the girl in-charge of the second-years, Sakamoto Yuuko, had taken her aside before club practice one day. “You’ve been awfully busy lately…”

“Ah, Yuuko-senpai, I’m so sorry I missed practice yesterday,” thinking that she was being warned about attendance, Lisa had quickly apologized. “I’ll make it for every other one, promise.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Yuuko reassured, smiling in a way that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You know how we talked about your relationship with Minato-san?”

Caught by surprise, Lisa could only blush and stutter, “E-eh?”

Patiently, Yuuko recalled the first time they had a chat about Yukina, back when they were in the first year. The club president herself had noticed that Lisa had not attended any practice in the last three weeks and, since Yuuko was already a member of the club council at the time, she had been tasked to ask Lisa for her reasons. If her behavior continued this way, Yuuko warned, she might be kicked out of the dance club.

At the time, Yukina had been moodier than usual, burying herself in practice and forgoing meals and sleep. Without a second thought, Lisa had dropped all her other responsibilities and rushed to support her, even cashing in off-days at the convenience store she worked part-time at. She ended up falling behind in classes, failing to complete her homework and skipping club - a perfectly reasonable tradeoff in Lisa’s opinion.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Yuuko asked.

Tilting her head to one side, Lisa wondered aloud, “It was something about… devotion, wasn’t it?”

“Unhealthy devotion,” Yuuko nodded, putting all the emphasis on the word _unhealthy._ “Lisa-chan, you drop everything for Minato-san, run to her side at a moment’s notice, as if you don’t matter yourself.”

“Isn’t it natural for friends to care?” Lisa had asked, somewhat defensively.

“While that is true,” Yuuko conceded, crossing her arms, “I certainly think there should be a line somewhere. Lisa-chan, when did you last have a good night’s sleep?”

Startled, Lisa suddenly realized just how tired she felt, biting back a yawn as she chuckled nervously, “Ahaha… I don’t quite remember…”

It was an experience she did not want to repeat again, having a senior lecture her about the negatives of unhealthily devoted love. Lisa was not easily daunted, but at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to run and hide, or to have the ground open up and swallow her. So what if her devotion to Yukina bordered on unhealthy?

If Yukina said, “Jump”, Lisa would respond with, “How high?” Even if Yukina would never look at her, Lisa would gladly bleed for her, gladly take bullets for her, supporting her until the day her breath stopped. That was what gave her life meaning, supporting Yukina and putting smiles on her face; what else did she need?

Even the girls in her class could see it, whispering amongst themselves as they saw Lisa looping an arm around a sullen Yukina, smiling at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. They couldn’t quite understand how the two of them were close, and those curious, penetrating stares only increased with Roselia’s popularity.

Lisa was popular without trying to be, why did she have to deal with the cold and dismissive way Yukina seemed to treat her? And Yukina, infamously stubborn, quiet, cool Yukina, why hadn’t she thrown Lisa out on her ass for her behavior? Curious in the way only teenage girls could be, their classmates often watched them like hawks, always ready to churn out even more conflicting rumors.

It had been an ordinary lunch period, sitting with Yukina on a bench in the garden and sharing their bento like an old married couple, when some girls shyly approached them. Assuming that they were fans or something similar, Lisa had greeted them with a smile. She didn’t recognize them, but from the way they were behaving, they were clearly juniors.

“Y-you’re Imai-san and Mi-Minato-san from Roselia, r-right?” one of them had stuttered, the others looking as if they were about to pass out.

Nodding, Lisa replied cheerfully, “That we are! Nice to meet you!”

“We… we were j-just wondering,” the first girl continued, staring down at Lisa’s feet as if she found her shoes very interesting. “W-we were hoping t-that… you might be i-interested…”

The poor child looked terrified, but would not look up so Lisa could reassure her with a smile. Yukina merely stared at the girls expectantly, then back at her open bento box, as if willing them to spit it out before her food grew cold.

“It’s alright if you can’t say it,” Lisa leaned forward to try and meet the girl’s eyes, “Would you like to write it down, instead?”

The girl shook her head, trying to elbow one of her friends as discreetly as possible. After a few jabs and half-hearted glares, the other girl conceded.

“We’re p-part of the campus Rainbow Club,” she said, in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “We w-were wondering if… if you would like t-to join us…”

“Rainbow Club?” Yukina echoed, confused.

The moment she heard those words, Lisa understood the true reason behind the girls’ fear and reluctance. The existence of the Rainbow Club was a rumor in Haneoka, a support group for lesbians in the school that were too afraid to come out to anyone else. Some girls hated the mere mention of it, vehemently demonizing the club and its supposed members, while others might go even further and try to “expose” members to the school, their families and the wider community. Unsurprisingly, Yukina had not heard of it - she was not the type to lend an ear to any sort of rumor.

It was a great risk, opening up to new girls in attempt to recruit them. Lisa was sure they would not have made the choice lightly.

Meanwhile, Yukina asked the girls, “Why us?”

“W-well…” the second girl seemed to flounder and sink, having not anticipated the question. The poor thing looked as if she had seen a ghost, her face as white as a sheet.

Stepping in, a third girl said bravely, “Pardon my directness, Minato-san, but you are dating Imai-san, aren’t you?”

Lisa nearly choked, turning bright red as she stuttered some sort of denial. Yukina, however, seemed completely unaffected by the “accusation”, not even bothered to raise a single eyebrow.

Calmly, Yukina asked, “And what makes you think that?”

A look of absolute terror crossed the girls’ faces, and the first girl asked, “Y-you two are n-not a couple…?”

“No,” Yukina replied immediately, so decisively that it broke Lisa’s heart in two. “I have no idea what would make you think so.”

Before the girls could answer and potentially get through Yukina’s density by spelling things out for her, Lisa said, “Now, now, I don’t think they meant anything bad by it, Yukina. Forgive and forget, yeah?”

The silence was so thick, it was almost solid as they waited for Yukina’s response. Finally, with a little shrug, she agreed; holding grudges wasn’t exactly a Minato Yukina thing to do. She had more important things (re: music) to think about.

“W-we’re sorry!” with a squeak, the girls turned to flee, the last one turning back for a moment to add, “Thank you!”

Bemused, Yukina had leaned over to take a piece of chicken from Lisa’s bento as the girls disappeared, saying, “That was strange.”

“It really was, huh?” Lisa laughed, trying not to flinch as Yukina’s hand brushed against hers. “I wonder if we look like a good couple.”

Yukina didn’t respond, and Lisa did not press the matter any further. In slightly awkward silence, they had finished their lunch and returned to their classroom.

Since Yukina never brought it up again, Lisa resolved to forget all about it. If she didn’t want to talk about it, then they wouldn’t; what truly mattered were Yukina’s feelings, not her own. Lisa could survive not knowing Yukina’s exact thoughts on the matter were, she didn’t have the slightest hope of any more than friendship between them. And that was okay.

The next person to bring it up was Marina, the manager at CiRCLE. She had noticed how Lisa always came out from the studio to buy drinks for everyone during breaks, and while she was selecting them, would always start up a little conversation about practice or school or work.

That day, as Lisa was choosing everyone’s drinks, Marina leaned both her arms on the counter and said, quite casually, “You have a bit of a crush on Yukina-chan, don’t you?”

Startled by the suddenness and directness of the statement, Lisa dropped the bottle in her hand, “W-what do y-you mean, Ma-Marina-san?”

“That proves it,” Marina grinned, looking way too smug for her own good. “You’re always talking about her, you know.”

Picking up the bottle, Lisa attempted to defend herself with an indignant, “That’s what friends do!”

“Lisa-chan, you sing her praises at every opportunity, your eyes light up when she smiles at you, and I’m pretty sure you’d kiss the very ground she walks on if you could,” Marina said, not swayed in the slightest. “That’s one gigantic crush you have there.”

Glancing back at the rehearsal room, Lisa heaved a sigh of relief to find the door tightly closed. This was not something she needed Yukina to hear, not when she was so clearly uninterested in Lisa in that way. Their friendship was the most she could get, and Lisa was satisfied with that - she would not risk losing it for the world.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said quickly, gathering the four drinks and slamming them on the counter to be scanned. “Don’t talk about it.”

The smile on Marina’s face faded, giving way to concern as she asked, “What’s wrong? Being in love is amazing, you could tell her and-”

“I could lose everything,” Lisa interrupted, her voice low even though she knew the studio was soundproof anyway. “Yukina and I are childhood friends, there will never be anything more. I have to accept that.”

Without giving Marina a chance to respond, Lisa slid the money across the table, gathered up her drinks and fled back to the safety of the rehearsal room. It was pointless, listening to someone who didn’t know them try to advise her. Their circumstances were not quite as ordinary as the next person’s - they had more to lose than anyone else, especially since Yukina refused to open up to anyone the way she did with Lisa.

If Yukina found out about her crush and the awkwardness or disgust of it destroyed their friendship, Yukina would be alone again. She would no longer have the support of someone who knew her so well, she could sometimes guess her feelings before she felt them; she would no longer be able to confide in a person who knew her fears and dreams so intimately, it was as if they were her own; she would no longer be able to rely on the girl who had been her rock since they were in kindergarten. And if that happened… well, knowing Yukina, she would retreat into herself and let all her old bad habits consume her.

The band would fall apart with Yukina and Lisa no longer on speaking terms, and that would drag poor Ako, Rinko and Sayo into a mess that was not their making. And knowing Sayo, she would probably overwork herself as much as Yukina, maybe going as far to form another band in an attempt to prove to herself that she was more than a darker, imperfect shadow of her sister.

They were making progress as a band and as individuals - Rinko was growing a little braver, Ako was slowly trying to mature, and Sayo’s innate kindness was breaking out of that shell of self-hatred she was encased in. Even Yukina was growing softer, making friends, but all this fledgling progress could be easily undone, and Lisa…

Lisa was too afraid of it all crashing down to ever make a move.

Sure, that was just the “worst case scenario”, but there was still a chance of it happening, wasn’t there? And as long as that existed, Lisa was content with being overlooked, taken for granted; Yukina’s happiness meant so much more to her than being acknowledged for her efforts.

The poor girl had suffered for long enough, alone in a world she couldn’t understand, a world that couldn’t understand her, a world filled with greedy agents desperate to use her talent the way they had use her father’s. Lisa would give anything, would give _everything_ , to help her feel even just a little bit better.

 

Minato Yukina was probably the densest girl in the world, but, as Lisa was about to find out, even idiots had their limits.

Being part of Roselia, one of the most talented, skilled and respected young bands, was an incredible amount of pressure. Lisa knew she didn’t quite belong with the rest of them, all prodigies in their own right, and that it was her past as Yukina’s childhood friend that had gotten her into the band. She was, by far, the weakest link, the poorest performer, and she struggled to make sure that she wouldn’t hold them back too much.

Unfortunately, their latest song was giving her more trouble than it should, and Lisa had spent nights with her bass plugged in and headphones on, practicing until her fingers turned red, blistered and eventually bled. Still, she could not perform to a level that satisfied her, and she had shown up to practice that day filled with frustration at her own incompetence.

“You’re late,” was Yukina’s only comment, and Lisa had responded with her usual smile.

“Sorry, sorry. The dance club meeting got a little carried away…” she trailed off into a laugh, plugging her bass in and testing the settings on the amplifier.

Just as she settled down, Sayo spoke up. “Imai-san, what happened to your fingers?”

“Oh, th-these?” Lisa’s smile faltered slightly when she felt the weight of Yukina’s eyes on her bandaged fingers. “I just got a little careless, nothing to worry about.”

“Lisa.”

The seriousness in her tone and the frown on her face made Lisa squeak, feeling almost like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Gulping audibly, she said, “Y-yeah?”

“You did this for me,” Yukina said; a statement, not a question. It was as if everything had finally become clear to her, a thought that absolutely terrified Lisa.

“I was just practicing too hard,” she deflected, laughing awkwardly. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Yukina’s frown deepened, causing everyone else to lean forward in concern, probably wondering if they should do or say something to alleviate the building tension in the room. Rinko was quietly rummaging through her bag for something, while Sayo laid her guitar, quite uncharacteristically, on the ground.

Before anyone else could speak up, Yukina said, “You’re still doing so much for me, Lisa.”

Another statement, calm and almost emotionless; Lisa had no idea how to react to it. She couldn’t read what Yukina’s real thoughts were, her own emotions were messing with her ability to see through her childhood friend. All she could do was bite her lip and panic, her heart throwing itself at her ribcage like a frantic animal trying to escape.

“Yeah, Lisa-nee is always looking out for you, Yukina-san,” Ako suddenly piped up, “Even more than she looks after herself.”

“A-Ako!”

“Udagawa-san is right,” Sayo confirmed, further hammering the final nail into Lisa’s coffin. If Yukina had not been aware of the depth of Lisa’s devotion, she probably was now. “Imai-san has given up a lot for you, and seems more than happy to do so again.”

“I w-wouldn’t say ha-happy…” Lisa stuttered, aware that she probably wasn’t going to get out of this hole they had dug for her. “I just… really care about you, Yukina.”

Yukina looked as stunned as she did about the sudden input from the other band members, looking from Ako to Sayo and back again as if she had never seen them before. Finally, her gaze rested on Lisa, softening in that warm, sweet way that made Lisa’s heart flutter.

“It seems that you really do give me more than you should,” Yukina said, reaching out to grasp Lisa’s hand. “Why?”

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest, and it took a few too many minutes to get her breathing back under control. Smiling faintly, Lisa replied, “Well, why wouldn’t I?”

Yukina hesitated for only a moment, before bending down and taking something from her school bag. Setting it down on Rinko’s keyboard, the nearest available flat surface, she called out, “Come here.”

“E-eh?” confused, Lisa looked over at the thing - a small box covered in brightly colored cartoon cats. Plasters, she realized belatedly, the special, limited-edition cat ones Yukina had gone out of her way to find.

“Come here,” Yukina repeated, an almost petulant pout appearing on her face. “Let me do this one thing for you.”

How could Lisa say no to that?

As Yukina slowly replaced the bloodied plasters on her fingers, watched in almost reverent silence by the rest of the band, she began to cry. Slowly, at first, just a scattering of teardrops against Lisa’s wrist, and then loudly, all of a sudden, pressing the back of Lisa’s hand to her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m sorry…”

Pulling Yukina close with her free hand, Lisa asked, “What for?”

“For… never noticing,” she choked through unsteady sobs, “For… for taking you for granted… and…”

“Yukina,” she flicked a finger against Yukina’s forehead, her tone gentle but chiding. “Don’t apologize. Instead, I want you to thank me, with the biggest smile you can manage. Okay?”

It took her a few moments to gather herself, but when she did, that scene would be etched into Lisa’s soul for all of eternity.

Eyes wet and shining, emotion raw on her face, Yukina had mustered the most sincere smile that Lisa had ever seen. “Thank you.”

Even if Yukina would never love her, even if Yukina saw all this as the devotion of a good friend… it was more than enough for Lisa. She had her smile, and there was nothing else she could ever want. Wasn’t that what love was really about, finding happiness in the happiness of another? This was enough, there was nothing else she could hope to ask for.

“You’re welcome~!”


End file.
